Don't You Worry Child
by skypegasus786
Summary: Father's Day One-shot! Quite a emotional look back at Gingka's past achievements from Ryo's perspective! Have Some FEELS on Father's Day! Warning character death


_**It's Father's Day! So I did this one-shot for you guys! It kinda goes with the song ' don't you worry child ' but anyways hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Ryo's POV 

Staying hidden from my son was the worst thing a father could do. Especially with him thinking I'm dead. I could hear his shrieks and screams crying out 'dad' from, under the rubble I was buried. I told him to become stronger and stay safe before, what I thought was, my last moments. I felt useless and hopeful all in the last second because there was apart of me who was hoping Gingka would get stronger and defeat L-drago with or without me. If I had a few more minutes with him I would of told him to not worry and to keep his mind set right however I didn't which made me worry about him. His soft crying made me even more uncomfortable before I passed out.

 _It showed me how much Gingka loves me and what he would do if I was in any harm. He would give his life for me however I would give mine well before him._

Appearing infront of him alive was the most horrid but heartwarming thing I had done. My metal mask had finally cracked revealing my face which yearned for Gingka even though I had my eye on for the past few months. I had really wanted to reveal myself earlier but Gingka was not ready yet. He had to get rid of his anger for Ryuga which was something he had not done. I could see his eyes fill up with bitter tears and his facial expression changing. I could tell that he didn't know how to react. I could sense a bit of anger and confusion from him but I could see the happiness and love in his eyes the most. He came running up to me and clung to me tight. I could hear the slight panic in his voice as he spoke. I consoled him and let him cry on my shoulder. I was incomplete without my precious son but his embrace made me feel whole again. His feelings spilled out and I gave him the courage to stand up to the ferocious monster he was going to face.

 _It showed me that Gingka would tell me everything and how much honesty he had inside himself. I wish I could've done the same._

Watching him defeat L-drago with that stupid smirk on his face was the best thing in the world. He had learned what I had taught him which would've made any father proud. His eyes glistened with excitement and thrill as he called out his special move but I was too busy watching him to watch his pegasus rise up into the sky. His face conveyed a very brave hearted person but there was that feeling of uncertainty as he bit his lip. However he didn't let that stop him and he carried on and made me the proudest dad in the world.

 _It showed me that Gingka would carry on no matter what the circumstances are and will support the good everytime. He would get to the point of death he was that desperate however I would never let that happen._

The sadness in my son's eyes after he lost pegasus was deeply depressing. I wanted to see that significant glint in his eyes and the glow on his face as he battled however it was no longer there after pegasus had gone up to rest in the heavens. His face was always gloomy and he would change or avoid the topic if it was anything to do with beyblade. It was heart breaking to watch his heart break. When I told him about the legendary bey his face lit up like a lamp and there was the hopeful Gingka my heart ached to see again. His hopeful face gave me hope that he would come back the Gingka I always knew.

 _It showed me that if Gingka ever had a setback in life all he would need is a little hope and encouragement from a friend to get him on his feet again. I won't always be that friend._

The World Championships made Gingka stronger as a person and as a blader. It taught him many things including team work and cooperation which would help him in the future. It made me happy to think about how much he's learned and how much he cares for his teammates. In every match I watched him grow which made me emotional. However I kept my feelings to myself deciding not to show anyone.

 _It showed me that Gingka cares a lot for his friends and will go to any heights to help them. I am a selfish friend compared to Gingka._

My heart was beating so fast of worry when he had left to defeat Spiral Core, hoping ever so much that he and his friends will return safely. My heart was tearing apart if I thought otherwise. He could tell I was worried but for the sake of the world he still went. The confidence in his eyes comforted me and instilled confidence in me too. The courage that was inside of him could've been compared to that of a lion's. His smile as he walked towards the flying city made me proud to be Gingka's father. His appreciation for his friends sacrifices made me feel happy and proud. As he descended from the Spiral Core stairs he was still wearing his smile however I could tell he was a bit shaken up by the recent event. How much I wanted to embrace him in a warm hug. How much I wanted to tell him that he was a saviour to all and was the best son in the world.

 _It showed me that even though some tasks that Gingka did were dangerous he would go ahead with a smile on his face. I wish I had that much courage._

Gingka deciding to face Nemesis with the other legendary bladers made my heart jump. Thinking that he could be on danger made me feel uneasy however the look on his face showed no sign of his mind changing. I could tell he was a bit scared underneath that confident face. I could look at Gingka and immediately know what's wrong. However that didn't stop him from facing Nemesis in a bey battle. Once he thought Nemesis was defeated his face broke away from the seriousness and into a huge smile which made me smile. But when Nemesis had not been fully defeated his face returned to the grim one he had on before. I watched him as his anger grew as he watched his friends being defeated by the darkness. My worry also grew at the same time. Soon after, he calmed down and claimed his rights to this world to Nemesis. I watched him deeply as he talked to Nemesis. My pride in him increased dramatically as I realized how special Gingka really was and how lucky I was to have him as a son...

 _It showed me that Gingka was the best son in the world and I was very lucky to have him..._

* * *

I now sat on my hospital bed coughing continuously as I looked at my red-headed son who hugged me tightly and was digging his head in my chest.

"Gingka you can stop crying now!" I tried laughing just to make the situation better but it was no use. He peeped up from my chest revealing his hazel eyes which were now red from crying. His tear stained face made me feel no better.

"Do...don't...leave...me" Gingka cried, pausing several times to breathe, "I...won't...lll..let you...leave...mm..me."

I sighed deeply trying to catch my breath. I loved him so much. I thanked god for giving me the best son in the world. The Gingka who had saved the world three times fearlessly had bowed down before his only weakness. Me.

"It'll be alright," I consoled him, "look you have so many friends that are here with you. It won't matter if I'm here or not.."

Gingka glared at me, "Don't you dare you say that again! You're irreplaceable! I love you DAD!"

He hugged me tighter as his crying begun again. I looked at the 21 year old boy. I run my fingers through his red hair and all of a sudden he grabbed my hand and placed it permanently on his head and looked up with his wide eyes. I felt like crying too. I was so lucky to have him. For the first time I couldn't read his face apart from his hurt that could've been read by anyone.

"Don't...leave...p...please...I'll...die-" I put my fingers to his lips.

"Don't even say that!" I scolded him as tears ran down my cheeks too. I hugged him back. I couldn't think of the possibility of him dying before me. That would be worse than dying now.

Gingka's cry just got louder, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I smiled softly as I uttered my last words, "Don't you worry child. You were the best son any dad could have..."

My eyes shut slowly as Gingka's face fell even lower, "Happy Father's Day dad. I LOVE YOU!"

He hugged my dead body, he kept putting my cold hands on his head but gave up. His tears were like a continuous river. He looked at the hospital bedside cabinet with his #1 BEST DAD mug he got for me. A very dead me...

* * *

 _ **Okay so I made that a bit emotional. Well at least you didn't read it with the song playing in the back ground! Please Review! Happy Fathers Day everyone! Have a great day!**_


End file.
